


Mon Père

by Evilgoodposeidon, Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Warming, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy Jackson is a God, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilgoodposeidon/pseuds/Evilgoodposeidon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Percy Jackson son of Poseidon is feeling down and nobody has been able to make him laugh or even smile, except maybe one person





	1. Chapter 1

 

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon is feeling down and nobody has been able to make him laugh or even smile. Grover tried to use the empathy link to see what was wrong but he couldn't find the problem.the Hermes cabin used the best jokes they could think of, when Annabeth came in he said he didn't love her.

Percy pov

I have been feeling down all week. The reason for that was because I wanted to see my dad Poseidon the god of the sea. To be honest he is the only person that really understand me and I haven't seen or heard from him since last month. I wanted to spend a whole day with Poseidon because he is the only God that cares about his children. Since father's day is tomorrow I want to get the best present for my dad but the thing is I don't know what he likes. That is why I want to spend a whole day with Poseidon.  I got up and went to the fountain in my cabin and got a drachma and said "o iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering" and I threw the drachma in the fountain and said "my dad Poseidon wherever he is" the water simmered and I saw my dad with his beautiful sea green eyes and said "dad!"  
he looked at me and said "hi Percy what do you need"

I replied " dad i want to spend a whole day with you today because I wanted to see you because I missed you."

He thought about it and decided "I will be there soon Percy" and I said thanks" ending the message.

  
Realizing what my dad had said I dashed to the Aphrodite cabin to get a style that was perfect for spending the day with my dad which consisted of a black and sea green shirt,  black pants with three chains and a pair of black combat boots. When I was done with the Aphrodite cabin I ran back to my cabin and cleaned up. Thank the gods my dad appeared as soon as I put the cleaning supplies.  

He said "hi Percy" and I greeted him back. Then he told me that Chiron I-med him and said that I haven't been laughing or smiling all week. So I told him that it was because I missed you and gave him a huge hug. I asked him what he wanted to do and after taking a few moments to think about it he said "take a walk out on the beach".

Once we got on there I got drenched by my dad and he had a smirk on his face. I playfully glared at him then stepped in the water and willed myself to dry. Fortunately he thought I was going to blast him with water so he held his hands up and I used that as leverage to tackle him in the sand and tickled him. I kept on tickling him till he had tears falling down his face which made me fall on top of him and burst out laughing. Once we had finally calmed down enough he pushed me on my back into the sand and I landed with a "omf". He got his revenge by tickling me until I was ready to burst.Then he got serious and asked me what was wrong with me this week and I said"I missed you and I wanted to see you because you are the only godly parent that cares about your children more than just because they saved your life." he looked at me then gave me a huge hug and said "thank you" and then he stepped in the water and disappeared.

<break>

( third person pov)

So yesterday after Percy had spent the day with Poseidon he was back to his old send in no time. He realized that he may have complicated feelings for Poseidon that went beyond regular parent-child emotions. On top of that today it was father's day so after waking up Percy took a trip to the Aphrodite cabin to get a new outfit that consisted of a black shirt with ocean designs and black levies. He stuck with the black combat boots. Afterwards he went to the Cyclops forges to ask the one eyed creatures to and make Poseidon and new trident that is more powerful and keep it a secret. Knowing what disappointing the sea god's favorite son meant they had no other choice but to accept.

Satisfied he returned to his cabin and started making Poseidon a mini statue. Thanks to the time he had been spending with the children of Athena when the statue was done it looked just like Poseidon. After that he went to the kitchen and made a vanilla cake with sea green icing and sea designs.While he was still in the kitchen he decided to make a wheat cake for Demeter to stay on her good side. He hid them in his cabin so the campers couldn't find them before he left to go to the Cyclops forges to pick up the trident and while he was there he wrapped the it up and he thought to himself (good thing it's powerless until it's in Poseidon's hands). So now that everything was set he summoned the grey sisters to take him to Olympus.

Percy pov 

  
As I walked out of the elevator i took a deep breath I was feeling nervous because I now have a crush on Poseidon, apparently and wanted everything to be perfect. as I walked in the throne room of mount Olympus the gods stopped everything thing they were doing and looked at me. I bowed to Zeus then went to Demeter's throne and pulled the wheat cake out and said I made a wheat cake for you lady Demeter."and she stared at me and said "see this young man has brains because he eats his cereal and thanks Percy." Then I went to my father throne and said "for you dad happy father's day"the other gods gasped but dad looked smug and said" thank you" and then I said open the one in wrapping paper last." he nodded and opened the box.

Poseidon pov

I never expected to get a father's day present much less a box full. So I carefully opened the box and smiled at the statue that Percy made me and it looked just like me. then I saw the cake it was sea green icing and had an amazing ocean view then I summoned a knife and cut the cake and it was delicious I told Percy "this is wonderful son " and he nodded and said" thank you" then I looked at the wrapped up present and gasped after discovering what it was.  Percy told me "I had the Cyclops forge it it is more powerful than your other trident but not more powerful than the master bolt (he prayed to me and said that it really is more powerful than the master bolt), but if anyone else touches it God or mortal without your permission there hands will burn and it will automatically to your pocket shaped like a sea green and black pen" he said then I shrunk down to human size and kissed the top of his head and hugged him and called him my favorite son then he told me to meet him on the beach tonight because he has something to tell me.

Percy pov

I was getting the gangs ready to go and talk to my dad at the beach tonight so as soon as I had the chance I went to the beach to wait for my dad

Poseidon pov

I was on my way to meet my son at the beach tonight, feeling worried about Percy because he is my favorite son. So I was on the beach. I found Percy sitting there on a rock with a tear streak on his cheeks and shaking like a leaf. That just broke my heart to see my little boy like this. I walked over to him. Cause I had to do something for me boy.

"Percy," I said softly.

Percy jump in surprise and hurry an wipe the tears from his face. I sat down next to him and I put my arm around him. Percy jump a little by the sudden contact. Tell me what you want to talk to me about. "It's nothing" he replied Percy. Look at me," I said with my head looking down at him.

Percy slowing look up and faced me.

"Son tell me what was the thing you wanted to talk about. It won't get better if you don't talk to someone. So talk to me, Percy," I told him calmly.

I saw unshed tears in his eyes and a blush across his cheeks. I want to do something to make Percy; my only half-blood son feel better. Bit I couldn't do anything, until he told me. My wrapped arm around his shoulders. I tighten it.

"It's ok, Percy. you can tell me," I said trying to comfort him an then I heard him take a deep breathe and release it

third pov ( flashback Percy dream )

  
percy was having a nightmare. It was about his fatal flaw. He was losing someone he loved and cared about. The son of the Sea God saw his Dad in trouble. Poseidon was chained to the ground in the middle of the desert. He was dehydrated and Kronos was there. Percy tried to get to him and help, but every time he ran faster. His dad got further and further away. Percy yelled and scream at Kronos to stop pushing the dagger deeper into Poseidon. Who was covered in deep cuts and ichor flowed out.  
flashback end

Percy pov

i took a deep breath and said "it was a dream a nightmare"

then dad said "tell me what the nightmare was about" trying to comfort me

I took a deep breath and release it

Poseidon pov

"My dream, " he said slowly. "Was about losing," he took another deep breathe and released it. I let him take all the time he needed.

"My dream was about losing someone that I love and care a lot about," Percy said at last.

I saw the blush on his cheeks darken.

"Was it your mother or Annabeth, Perseus," I said to him cautiously.

I knew Percy and Annabeth broke up a month ago, because they thought they were better off has friends.

"No," he said. "It...It was...you," Percy said looking up at me. When he said 'you'. Then he hurried and looked back good. "You were chained in the middle of the desert. Kronos was there. He said he was going to take everybody I care about one by one. He had a dagger and started to cut deeper and deeper. I was running to help you and yelling for him to stop, but I couldn't get to you. I felt so scare of losing you, because... I love you," he said with a few tears falling down while he facing back down.

I was really touch by him saying that he loves me and tried to come to my aid, but I was sad that had to witness something like that and I was angry at Morpheus or the demigod dream. I hoped it was just a dream and not a demigod dream. I happy that he told, but I wasn't physically there for him when he was younger. I looked over at him and I saw the blush on his cheeks has spread to his ears and darken even redder. Then it hit me. My son, my demigod son had a crush on me. The 'I love you' had other meaning. I smiles at that, because I've loved my son in that way for a long time. But I never act on it, because Percy grew up in modern times where that is not approved and I thought he liked girls, but I was wrong. I smiled even bigger at the blush still spreading like ripples in the water. I knew how to show him that I, too loved him every, every much.

"Percy," I said trying to get his attention.

But he wouldn't look up.

"Percy...kiss me," I demanded and knowing that he'll look at me.

"What!" Percy said very shock.

"You heard me, Percy. I've noticed that blush on your cheeks," I told him.

Percy looked back down. I put my hand on his right cheek and made him to look at me. Then I let my heart do the talking.

"Percy, I love you, too in that way and I never want to lose you...or the other way around. So give me a kiss," I told him calmly and smoothly.

Percy look into my eyes the whole time and study them. Then he attack me a few milliseconds later with a fierce kiss. I was on my back with Percy on top of me. I got hard in seconds by that action. Our kiss was hot, heated, and passionate. I wrapped my arms around him, but he grabbed my hands and moved them down on his ass. I got the message and squeezed his round soft, but firm cheeks. Percy moaned in are make out session. I licked his bottom lip asking for entry. Which he gave to me. Are tongues clashed together. We tasted each other for the first time and we both moaned in our kiss. I moved Percy a little bit so I can roll my hips up. He moaned even louder. I kept it up until he was about to cum. I stop and Percy broke our kiss.

"W-w-why d-did you s-s-stop f-for?" he asked catching his breathe.

"Let's go some where a bit more... comfortable." I told him.

When we were both standing. I grabbed him and pulled him into a soft passionate, loving kiss. Them I lift him up and carry him. So with him up. I grabbed his perky ass and rubbed are erections together. We moaned and are tongues exploring each others mouths. I flashed to cabin three, because I knew that was one of the safest place to go. We could have gone underwater, but I thought the cabin was the best place for are first time. Plus it was quite dark out and underwater the fish might tell my wife. Even though we split up right after the war.

I put a sound barrier around the cabin when we came in. I still carried him while walking to the bed and laid him down. While I laid down on top of him not breaking our kiss, but holding most of my own weight. So I wouldn't squish him. One of my hands was on his chest playing with his right nipple through his shirt. Then clothes started getting in the way. So we undress each other the mortal way. Percy felt my hard thick cock fall on his thigh. There was a little bit of light in here. So he saw my erection. I smiled at the look on his face. Then an idea hit me.

"You want it?" I ask. Percy just nodded. "Tell me that you want it, Percy," I said in a soft sexy voice and with a smile on my face. He looked up.

"I...I," Percy said staring back at my member.

"Let me hear you beg for it, Perseus," I said in his ear, then licked the shell.

I twist his nipple a little. I only earned a small moan. so I twist it a bit harder. His louder moan is music to my ears.

"I... want it... pl-please," he said.

"More," I said nibbling and then blowing in his ear.

"I want it, dad. Please daddy... give it to me," Percy begged.

I smiled at his sweet begs. I put three of my fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them and that turn me on even more. I couldn't wait to fuck this boy hard. When I thought the fingers were wet enough. I circle his entrance with one lubed finger. Then I kiss him hungrily. I stick one finger in his tight, heated hole; while I kiss, ravish and played with his nipples and him. Trying to take his mind off the pain. Then I add a second and third a third finger. When he was nice and stretched. I lined up to him.

"Are you ready, my love," I asked him with a knowing look and smile.

"Yes. I'm ready, dad,"

"No, daddy?"

"What?" Percy said very confused.

"Call me, Daddy. I like it." Percy smiled.

"Ok, daddy. I'm ready, daddy. Daddy, I'm ready! Daddy please fuck me, daddy!" Percy said begging and pleading.

I had the biggest smile on my face. Cause I got him to said 'Daddy' five times. I gave him a loving kiss while magically lubed my cock. Then I slowing enter him. Percy moaned (half in pain, half in pleasure) in our passionate kiss. My thrust started slow. He had his hands are playing with my nipples and running over my chest.

"Faster, harder, deeper, daddy," Percy said after we broke the kiss for air.

I flipped him around so he was on all fours and then did as he wished. My thrust came faster, harder, and deeper. My balls were slapping his ass. I could feel that the end was coming fast. So I took a hold of my Percy's member and gave it a squeeze. A beautiful moan escaped from that beautiful face. While thrust into Percy and working on his member. His moans and breathes were increasing. Then...

"Daddyyyyyyy!" Percy screamed in pleasure as he cum all over my hand and his bed sheets.

The friction was incredible. It was paradise. After a few more thrust in my boy's tight hole. I buried myself balls deep and filled Percy with my hot cum. We lay down with his back against my chest. I pulled my son close. We fall asleep with my softening erection still in my sea prince.

...........

Percy woke up to a beautiful morning. His eyes easily adjust to the morning light. Percy felt someones arms wrapped around him and soft breathing.

Percy's P.O.V.

Then the night before came flooding back. The nightmare, his dad kissing him, and having the best sex ever with his father. At the thought of that he got semi-hard.

"Having some dirty thoughts son," said my dad before burying his face in my neck and nibbling right under my jaw.

"Good Morning dad aah mmph," I yelled at the end and before my dad kissed to quiet me.

The reason why I yelled is because my dad had placed his hand on my erection. That's when his twitched I noticed that his cock was in my ass already. He moved out a little and pushed back in.

"How long...?"

"All night long," he replied.

We were making out and having sex again and again, etc. Until about 7:00 "o" clock. Grover told me last night that morning routines are push back two hours. So instead 6:00am morning inspections are at 8:00 "o" clock.

My dad and I went to take a shower together. Luckily I finally got a bathroom in my cabin now. My dad couldn't keep his hands off me. Not that I minded. Shower sex is great. We came out about two minutes until 8:00am. I hurried and got dress and made the bed.

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

The knocking on the door scared the living daylights out of me. My dad went over to answered the door. I heard a familiar voice. It was only Grover. he wanted to know how I was feeling. I told him everything was just fine.then he looked and saw dad and asked "your dad came". I looked and saw he was walking over so I said "he just got here." then Grover gasped and said "Percy your smiling" yea I am


	2. Godhood

* * *

( Percy POV)

After Grover left dad was looking nervous like he wanted to say something but didn't want to at the same time until he couldn't take it anymore and finally spilled:  
"Percy would you be a god now and we could live our lives together you would be the next in line for the throne of Atlantis" he pleaded, giving me those big, cute, emerald sad puppy eyes.

There wasn't a force in the entire universe that could give me the power to say no to that so:

"Yes dad I will be a god with you" I said making him grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Yay! Now close those pretty little eyes of yours and don't open them until I say so"- he demanded.

So I did and felt this weird but not unwelcomed feeling.

"You can open them now" he said enthusiastically.

When I opened my eyes I was in the throne room of Olympus.

( flashback:When all of the seven got their wishes)

It was my turn.

"PERSEUS JACKSON MY SON" dad bellowed loudly making me blush a bit.

"We know you wish to be a god now" Zeus said with thunder booming in the background

"No! I would like Hades and Hestia to have their thrones back seeing as Dionysus obviously is not of much use and you have a goddess with pride so big but fear just great, her own creation, in fact." I said

"What now? Who are you talking about? You know what never mind, forget I asked " Zeus said annoyed as he snapped his fingers raising two thrones from the ground.

Then Artemis and Apollo soon followed by Aphrodite, Ares, Hestia, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades and Poseidon burst into uncontrollable laughter leaving five Olympians and all demigods confused.

"YOU KNOW WHAT PERCY JACKSON YOU RUIN MY LIFE ALL YOU DO IS HELP OTHERS I MEAN WHO IS STUPID ENOUGH TO DECLINE GODHOOD NOT ONCE BUT TWICE WE ARE DONE" Annabeth said angrily.

My cool headed demeanor quickly went away as I pulled out riptide and the foundation of Olympus shifted and fountains started acting up in a instant Thalia and Nico were my side weapons ready.

"All I ever did was love you but you only wanted me for fame even then you were being Hercules whore" I said slowly inching closer to her "and a whore is all you will ever be you are a disgrace to Artemis every god goddess demigod or mortal who have fought for women's rights and to even think Hercules would love you news flash you just a do and go" I finished my sword now at her throat."

Flash back end)

(Percy POV)

Dad raised his Trident in the air and a blast of sea green energy came from it and all the Olympians were at their thrones.

"What do you want Poseidon and why is your son here?" Zeus said clearly irritated.

"Well brother my son has reconsidered our offer to be a god and has accepted" Poseidon said happily like he was planning Zeus' down fall with Hades having a smug look.

The three flashes announced that the fates were here to give me my titles.

"All hail Lord Perseus, god of Loyalty, Heroes, Emotions, Time and Eras, purity, feelings, courage, ideas, untameableness, water creatures, liquids, water bodies, sand, quick sand, geysers, oaths, battles(basically warfare). Roman name is Evander. Sacred animals: Blackjack, Serpents, Drakons, Cats, Sharks." They announced then flashed out in a cloud of gray smoke.

"What he is too powerful to be a minor god, fine Hestia loses her..."- was all Zeus got to before a sonic arrow pierced his stomach sending him flying back shortly followed by a sword made of literally every metal, courtesy of Percy.

"So the balance of power is tipped, doesn't mean Hestia has to lose her throne. Nemesis will be added to the council to balance power since she is the goddess of balance" I said then a wave of power went though Olympus then a throne appeared.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

(Percy POV)

 

Wow was all just about anyone could think at the moment.

 

My throne was just freaking awesome.

 

Sand was at the bottom of the throne and it made up the interior outline of the throne.

 

The next layer was water it occasionally had sea creatures monsters or other float around then:

'MOO' it was Bessie. I waved at him and thought needed a new name.

 

The inner part was gold with a sand clock in the middle it had engravings of heroes and great achievements throughout the eras. On the top of my throne were I would put my head at was a serpent coiled around a shark but as a embrace like they were purifying themselves by showing their feelings and emotions to each other.

 

On the armrests were adorable, black kittens with green eyes, laying down so I could put my hands there comfortably and rub their backs.

 

Then out of nowhere a Drakon appeared and said

 

"I am the Drakon of Loyalty ideas plans and wisdom I have kept myself out of mythology and the world because I needed someone loyal which is you and I am the real oldest Drakon as well as the most powerful" full of energy and excitement.

 

"Do you have a name"? I asked

 

"Sadly no." he frowned.  


"Callisto will be your name now!" I said excitedly.

 

Smiling he disappeared, making me pout. I looked back at my throne.

 

The middle also had great battles throughout the eras and then I looked around the throne and saw Callisto wrapped around my throne like a serpent when I noticed for the first time two fountains was on either side of my throne and was shooting water out like a geyser but it was mucky like the river Styx then I reminded myself that was the god of oaths too.

 

Hercules and Zeus better watch out there is a new god of oaths in town I thought wickedly.

 

"Wow your throne is pretty cool" Artemis said.

 

"Thanks and now I get to avenge Zoe! Would you like to help?" I asked coming up with good ideas for revenge.

 

"if it is for Zoe, of course" she said with an edge to her voice.

 

"Ok meet me here tomorrow this time so we can give Nemesis her throne and start hunting hunting, right now I want to celebrate being a god and no I will not get drunk and rape women I am going under the sea with dad" I chose my words carefully.

 

Artemis nodded her head and I flashed out.

 

..........

(under the sea Percy POV)

 

When I got to Atlantis I was immediately met by Triton.

 

"What do you think you are doing here? You already got it destroyed once and I won't let you do it twice!" he said with venom in every word trying to act angry but failed.

 

There was a white color around him meaning his emotions are different but he is being forced to act this way.

 

"Well dear brother if you want I will fix the palace instantly and we can start all over again I know what you are feeling and what your emotions are." I told Triton calmly.

 

"No you don't." he yelled angrily. It was clear his emotions were being manipulated which made me pissed off.

 

"I am the god of Emotions, Feelings, Purity, Courage, Ideas, Battle, Eras, Time, Heroes, Storms, Sea storms, Water, Liquids, Water bodies, Water creatures, Geysers, Sand, Quick sand, Untameableness, and Oaths so I am stronger than you and do know what you are truly feeling and right now your mother is manipulating your emotions. You truly want to have a fresh start with me so how about tomorrow morning we start anew but don't tell anyone about our conversation! Brother remember I support you!" I said like a loving brother then walked away leaving a very stunned Triton.

 

I walked in a guest room and saw Poseidon lying sexily on the bed naked as the day he was born (and soon swallowed) with his 9.5 inch cock stood fully erect. Those begging, green eyes were so hard to resist!

 

"Five minutes dad and we will get busy with my symbol of power." I said walking over to him. 

 

Putting all types of barriers around the room flashed my clothes off and kissed his sea salt flavored, soft lips, hopping on his cock. We both groaned at the friction as I started riding his cock. To spice things up he started slapping my juicy ass while meeting my downwards thrusts. I moaned shamelessly as I pounded my own prostate on his glorious monster. While I was in pure bliss he had flipped me over on my hands and knees without pulling out and started slamming into me violently hitting my sweet spot every time. I let out moans so loud they could have been heard from above the surface. It only seemed to make his thick, veiny  member throb giving me a better angle to hit my prostate at. I saw starfish in front of my eyes and when I felt his lips kissing the back of my neck I blew my loud. The sight of me as a sweaty, panting mess mush have been enough to send him over the edge as moments later I felt his warm seed deep inside me.

 

"Twenty minutes was all I needed baby." he said between pants.

 

"Fuck you I wanted to make my symbol of power and make plans for my palace." I said between pants not really mad.

 

"Sorry" he said bringing out those pretty emerald green eyes.

 

"I know you didn't mean to" l forgive you  I said. "But you are going to help me find the perfect place to make my palace and make my symbol." I demanded flashing my clothes on.

 

............

5 hours later (third person)

 

"Perfect" Percy exclaimed happily.

 

"Now can we sleep?" Poseidon said sleepily even though gods didn't need sleep.

 

"Yes we can rest after I make my symbol" Percy said.

 

"Uggggg" Poseidon moaned sleepily.

 

Then Percy summoned a Spear, Trident, a bow and quiver of endless arrows and riptide. He made every liquified metal, known or not merge and merged all the weapons as one.

 

"Now we can go daddy" Percy said giving Poseidon a kiss and sending him to Atlantis along with himself.

 

Well he hoped Triton realized what was happening going into a dreamless sleep.

 

.............

Next day 6:00 am 

Percy POV.

 

I vapor traveled to the beach to meet Triton if he showed.

 

I was wearing a sea green sleeveless shirt, with some black shorts and green sandals.

 

About two minutes later there was a green flash, Triton was here.

 

"So brother have you come to terms with the truth." I asked.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

"Yes I have after we had our talk yesterday, I realized that she was getting me to try and say bad things about you and how wrong dad is and how little he cares about me and how much he cares about you and his other demigods, I don't even want to be the heir to the throne." Triton said realizing everything.

 

"Let me tell you something being the god of Emotions and feelings, I can tell someone's fatal flaw. Triton dad's flaw is loyalty and overprotectiveness, so he cares about you but you just didn't realize it so go and talk to dad and tell him how you feel and I promise it will be good." I said fully understanding.

 

"Thanks" he said relived and full of happiness with a aura of purple around him meaning he happy.

 

He flashed out and I did too but to see my mom. 

 

............

(Percy POV Sally and Paul apartment)

 

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

 

There was a click and the door opened.

 

"Percy what are you doing here from camp so early." asked mom curiously.

 

"Who is it honey?" I heard Paul say.

 

"Percy!" she said excited.

 

"Umm can I come in?" I finally said.

 

"Of course dear." she said.

 

So I walked in the apartment and closed the door.

 

Paul came in happy as ever.

 

"Hi Percy" he said.

 

"Hey there is something that I have to tell you so you might want to sit down" I said nervously.

 

"What is it dear?" my mom confusion clear to me.

 

Well today is mother's day so I guess this is her gift.

 

I took a deep breath and said,

 

"I am a god." 

 

They looked taken aback by this.

 

"What are your titles." Paul said about ready to pass out.

 

"I am the god of Emotions, Feelings, Purity, Courage, Ideas, Battle, Eras, Time, Heroes, Storms, Sea storms, Water, Liquids, Water bodies, Water creatures, Geysers, Sand, Quick sand, Untameableness, and Oaths." I said.

 

Paul passed out.

 

"Let me guess you and your father are in a relationship and he asked you to be a god with him.?" she said knowingly.

 

"How did you know?" I said surprised.

 

"A mother knows best I am proud of you Percy." she smirked.

 

 


	4. A/n

Sorry for the long wait but I am pausing this story till Monday eastern time we all hate uncompleted stories especially when it has great potential.

See you Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

"You ready?"- Poseidon asked his son who was clinging onto him with his legs crossed at the older god's waist, having his ass groped by said god's firm hands as they went through the doorway.

Percy nodded in response making the sea king make a satisfied smirk before throwing him onto the huge bed. He then shed his shirt making the boy drool over his daddy body. Percy was quick and eager to remove his clothes and spread his legs, displaying his pink puckered entrance to the older god. I made Poseidon rip his pants apart and hop onto the mattress in between Percy's legs. He teasingly sucked on his fingers making the former demigod's dick throb. Then Percy felt the sea king's thick finger poking his hole and whimpered deeply as he felt the digit enter him. He moaned at the circular movements it was making before feeling the stretch of the newly inserted second finger. The sea king scissored his tight entrance for a few minutes, gradually reducing Percy to a moaning, sweaty mess. Seeing his son's red cheeks and watery eyes made him decide it was enough prep. The sea prince gave out a whiny whimper at losing the digits inside him but that was followed by a loud, inhuman moans caused by Poseidon's monster being shoved up his tight ass. Poseidon was planning to give his lover some time to adjust to being full of his gigantic member but despite being ripped in half Percy demanded: "Move!"

Unable to resist the desperation and horniness in the younger god's voice the sea king began ramming his son's ass. The bed creaked against the floor and the older god' heavy balls slapped against the boy's juicy ass cheeks. However, instead of moaning and whimpering Percy begged and bossed his lover around: "Faster! Harder!"

In no time the sea god was pounding Percy's prostate to the point where it felt like it was gonna pop. The sea prince wailed louder than a harpy! It was enough to cause a tsunami wave. His twitching member couldn't take anyone of the rough, bowel burning, prostate killing sex. It drizzled out Percy's cum all over his stomach. His ass constricted around his father's humongous dick, making the sea king erupt moments later, filling up the younger god's insides until his belly was lightly bulged. Poseidon finally pulled out to lay beside his lover, allowing streams of cum to ooze out of Percy's hole.

.........

Percy woke up a couple of hours later. He looked towards his father's handsome face. He looked so at peace, resting in deep slumber. 

The boy started to wonder: "Does he truly love me or is it just the sex, Does he really care?" 

But he didn't ponder on it for long as he just felt an attractive woman praying. She was tall, slim, golden blonde with beautiful sun-kissed skin, crystal blue eyes and teeth that could reflect the light of the sun. Hearing what she was praying for made the son of Poseidon flash out immediately. 

When Poseidon woke up he saw Percy wasn't there. His heart began pounding at the speed of light. It wasn't like Percy to just leave after a night of passion. So he went to the only place where he thought his lover could be, his very own, now finished palace.

......... 

An overjoyed Percy flashed to Poseidon who he sensed in his throne room. 

"DAD, DAD!" Percy said enthusiastically.      

"Yes Percy what is it" Poseidon chuckled, letting all the worry go.                                             

"I found a mortal woman and now I am going to have my first demigod" Percy said happily.                                              "

"Seriously?" Poseidon said his face darkening and a hurricane formed slowly.                                               

"Yep" Percy said oblivious to the hurricane.

"Get out of my realm and never return lest I make you fade" Poseidon said hitting Percy with the hurricane blasting him to shore. His ichor was boiling in his veins. His own son out of all people cheated on him. It had all been a lie, just to get back at Amphitrite and now that that was done just like any other god Percy left him without a second thought.

Poseidon then flashed to the woman intending on enacting his wrath on her but what he saw made his heart drop with guilt. The woman was hooked up to machines coughing while rubbing her stomach crying and laughing at the same time. She was dying! Percy had only wished to give her what she wanted the most, a family, something she could leave behind once she was gone! Then a rumble of thunder told him Zeus had called a meeting. He left as tumultuous emotion built up in his heart. 

....meanwhile....

Percy was crying out rivers of tears. He felt hurt,  broken, and betrayed the one he loved most left him his deepest fear come true he only wanted sex. He didn't even let Percy tell him the full story! That's how much he cared! Decisively the former demigod got up and decided to time travel to the era of creation where nothing existed and nobody could find him.

 ...........

"Perseus has gone missing! His last trace was on a beach" Zeus declared as Artemis flashed in with her bow shaking her head. Poseidon was literally filled with guilt. He couldn't handle hearing what had happened at what looked like would be an insanely long meeting. Without thinking he flashed out to his palace and began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Third person POV)**

Percy sat in the Era of creation. He had jut realized that time moved slower here than home and his baby was to be born in a month. It felt like he had left just a few days ago.

 "I'VE BEEN GONE FOR EIGHT MONTHS!" Percy yelled in realization.

 "CALLISTO LET'S GO"- he told his newfound and currently only friend.

The creature appeared by his side and with a wave of his hand Percy opened a portal to travel back to Olympus.

**(Olympus)**

As usual, the gods were having a heated argument, all except Poseidon, Ares and Aphrodite.

Poseidon, because he missed Percy and was feeling sorry, ashamed, regretful and guilty  for what he had said, for ever doubting his son and lover.

The god of war, because he was trying to figure out how and why Percy was missing, him being an immensely powerful god.

Aphrodite, because deep down she knew why Percy had disappeared and was confused as to where he went.

 The throne room suddenly started shaking as if there was an earthquake in the sky and everyone looked at the sea king.

 "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Poseidon snapped then everyone looked at  Hades who in return glared then out their thrones they as one they drew their weapons as a golden portal appeared out of nowhere and a familiar face accompanied by a dragon came out. The majestic creature had beautiful black, leather-like wings, hard, obsidian colored scales, long horns and blood red, glowing eyes which would have made him look like the thing that haunted people’ nightmares if it had not been for the kind smile. The man had a little smirk on his face. Zeus was about to yell attack when the person spoke:

 "Miss me?”

 Then it was clear it was Percy. Apollo leaped out his throne and hugged him followed by everyone except Zeus, Hera, Athena, Demeter and Dionysus. The goddess of the moon slapped Percy for evading her hunt, Hermes was looking for something of his to steal, Apollo was flashing bright light into his eyes in anger, Hades summoned skeletons to hit him with bones, Ares gave him punches and Poseidon and Aphrodite stood to the side. When everyone got over their anger, Percy was still smiling.

"My earlier comment still stands eh" Percy said.

Everyone laughed all except Zeus, Hera, Athena, Demeter and Diyonsus. Poseidon stepped to Percy who looked at the older god with a flash of hurt in his sea green orbs and walked away, announcing that he was going to check on his child and the mother before dissapearing in a flash of blue and Poseidon sighed sadly. A minor tremor in New Mexico reflected his mood.

 "Maybe you should apologize Poseidon" a soft voice said and Poseidon turned around to see Aphrodite.

"He hates me by now , he will probably ignore every word I say" Poseidon said, shaking his head.

( **3rd person POV Kelly** **’s** **house** )

Percy knocked on Kelly's door.

"Kelly it's Percy" Percy said softly   


There was some shuffling and a click.

"Hello Percy " the woman said rubbing her stomach. Her long, golden hair looked soft as silk, her olive eyes sparkled a words came out from between her pink lips. Her skin was glowing, healthier than ever.

"Hey Kell how are ya" Percy said steeping in.

 "Good since Apollo cured me of cancer " Kelly said happily then grunted.

"You okay? " Percy replied, worried.

"I'm fine " Kelly responded, grunting again.

"You’re in labor! How far along" Percy asked excitedly.

"Ten minutes tops " she said.

Percy grabbed her arm and sat her on a couch.

"APOLLO” he yelled.

The sun god appeared in a golden flash .

"Hey cuz.." he was cut off by the younger god.

"She's in labor" Percy pointed out.

(Hour later )

It was twins, a girl and a boy!  
The girl was named Nixie and the boy Drake.   
They had Percy’s raven hair, Sally’s facial bone structure, Kelly’s snub nose and Poseidon eyes.   


Percy was cooing to them when the sea king appeared making him stiffen.


	7. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys, Poseidon here, I've returned with your ship, drama love and a new threat. Also I need help, giving Percy a rest, I'll be asking you for two Parrings.
> 
> 1,BxB  
> 1,BxG
> 
> First come first serve and only one ship per person. This is only for the next chapter as a gift.

(Third person POV)

Percy gave his son and daughter a kiss on the forehead before he passed them to Kelly. Percy walked into the kitchen and motions for Poseidon to follow, when they entered the kitchen Percy spoke

"What do you want from me huh "Percy said angrily although he couldn't stay angry for long

"I wanted to see you" Poseidon replied

"For what, to blast me away " the younger god said with a raised eyebrow. “Again” he added

The older god sighed and closed his eyes. "Percy... I was jealous and selfish... and the only reason I did what I did was because, I thought you were going to leave me" he opened his eyes when he was finished.

"You actually think I'm going to buy that?” The god of loyalty rose his voice, but it was still low so that the others wouldn't hear. “You banished me from my own domain. You think that I am going to forgive you like that!?” He scoffs his sea green eyes darkened.

  
The god of The Sea was taken aback by the latter's outburst, he really thought that he would be forgiven like that, he spoke with truth. “Percy please, just one more chance, I promise I won't let you down.” He pleaded

  
“You asked me to be Immortal, a god with you to be with you forever. I became the god of loyalty, you want to know why? Because it's my personality, it's me, not some title I got.” Percy spoke his voice cracking slightly.

  
“I love you and it's not just for your body or anything like that. I swear on the River Styx that I Poseidon Lord of the Seas love you Perseus Jackson.” The father of horses swore and thunder booming accepting the oath. “I love you”

  
Percy looks Poseidon in the eyes, as the god of oaths, he already knew that he was telling the truth as he was speaking. He saw the pinkish aura around Poseidon yet he couldn't not now, it was too early to accept anything. “I'm sorry. I love you too….but I need time.”(no pun intended) a small tear fell down his face but it was quickly wiped away.

  
The older god had a flash of hurt and anger in his eyes before nodding. “Okay...but please think about it... please.” He pleaded before disappearing leaving the lingering smell of the sea.

  
Percy walked out of the kitchen and wrote a quick note to Kelly, explaining why he couldn't stay and hopped she wouldn't be upset and he left enough money to last them awhile before disappearing in a flash of blue. There was another flash of blue and he appeared on Olympus and sat on his throne silently Summoning Riptide and studying it, before setting it in its sheath on his throne.

  
A girl who looked about twelve years old, with auburn hair and silver eyes, wearing a silver Hunting parka walked in and over to Percy's throne.

  
“Lady Artemis.” Percy nods in greeting standing up and shrinking down to human size.

  
“Perseus.” Artemis nodded, before cutting to the chase. “You did say we are suppose to avenge Zoë, are you ever going to do what you promised?” She asked, for it would be ashamed as Percy in her opinion was one of the last men, yes man, not boy, on earth.

  
“Yes milady, in fact my schedule is clear for now so we can do it today.” The younger god replied grabbing Riptide and facing the goddess only to be met by a firm slap. “Owww!” Percy yelped in a manly way. “What was that for?” He asked rubbing his face as the pain started going away.

  
“That's for waiting eight months to complete your promise.” Artemis smirked and took off with a hunters grace to the palace of Hercules leaving Percy behind.

  
[Time skip to Heracles’ palace]

  
Artemis and Percy stood outside the palace of Heracles with their weapons drawn. Artemis her bow, Percy with Riptide. They currently both had disgusted looks on their faces as you could hear moaning and the slapping of balls.

  
Artemis glared at the door and fumed silver. “I'm going to castrate him.” She snarled, opening the door and slipped in Percy close behind and was met with a show.

  
Hercules and Annabeth on the couch having sex, Artemis shot a silver arrow that exploded blasting Heracles back and Annabeth stunned as she went with him. Percy slowed time around himself making it seem like he was a stream of gold as he kicked Heracles through a wall as Artemis delt with Annabeth turning her into a jackalope, a ugly jackalope at that. Hercules finally regained his senses and grabbed his club and swung it at Percy who blocked it with his sword and kicked Heracles in the stomach sending him flying Artemis’ way who shot a arrow at him sending him flying out of the roof of his palace and landing on the pathway of Olympus. Now had these been minor gods Heracles was dealing with, he'd had a chance but no, it was two very powerful Olympians and they were out for revenge. In a flash of blue and silver, the god of loyalty and the goddess of the hunt appeared before Heracles. Percy grabs Heracles and bound him up, causing a crowd of gods and spirits to gather. Artemis walked over causing them to clear a path for the glowing goddess as she wielded a very sharp scythe, that was shaped like a crescent Moon. Heracles knew what was about to happen and struggled against Percy's grip. Percy generated quicksand under the other god making him stuck as the moon Goddess walked over now wearing gloves.

  
“This one is for Zoë.” Artemis said coldy before swinging the scythe and the penis of Heracles was no more.

  
Heracles screamed in pain and flashed away.

  
Artemis sent a nod towards Percy before disappearing.

  
Percy looks around awkwardly at the crowd that gathered and now whispering amongst themselves. He chuckled innocently before noticing that ichor was on him and flashed to his palace.

  
[Percy's palace]

(Percy's point of view)

When I got to my palace, I instantly went to my room and decided to wear a simple blue, Greek toga. I went to the living room and sat on my sea themed couch and turned on the 98in flat screen TV and flipped through the channels, trying to take my mind off of the events that took place within only eight months of me being a god.

  
“I am really starting to regret being a god.” I said rubbing my face. “I should have at least got to be the god of drama.” I sighed and stood up, only to be interupted by a boom of thunder.

“Seriously!? I'm under the sea, how Fern thunder be- oh my” I say realizing two things.

  
1, I was talking to myself

2, it was a council meeting.

  
In a spark of blue, I flashed to Olympus.

  
[Olympus throne room]

(Third point of view)

  
All of the Olympian council, was seated on their high thrones arguing, all except, Artemis, Hestia and Hades. When Percy appeared in the room he looked around and summoned Riptide in spear form before banging it on the ground causing geysers to erupt and drench the arguing gods.

  
After the gods got over their initial surprise, they at once, glared at Percy who was now sitting on his throne happily eating a blue cookies given to him by Hestia.

  
“If you hadn't given my son Eathan his wish, I'd be after you.” The goddess of revenge snarled at Percy who was sitting on her throne drenched.

  
Percy shrugged and spoke after he finishes his cookie. “Now.” He licked his fingers. “We were summoned to Olympus for why exactly, because if it's to argue I have better things to attend to.”

  
Artemis and Hades nodded in approval at Percy's comment.

  
Zeus glared at the youngest god on the council pissed about what happened to Heracles. “You were summoned today to discuss Percy's children.” He finished with a smirk.

  
Percy remained calm and neutral and spoke. “What about my children?” He said in a surprisingly steady voice.

  
“They're much more powerful than the adverage demigod due to their time powers, space and time are connected in a tight way, and if either of them were to go against Olympus, they'd potentially destroy us all.” Athena spoke after much thought.

  
Zeus nods at Athena and mummers arose from the gods as they took to thought of what was said.

  
“His children are too powerful and must be dealt with and prevented.” Zeus said causing the room to go so quiet, you could hear the ichor flowing through the room.

  
“Excuse me?” Percy, Poseidon, Hades, Nemesis and surprisingly Artemis said at the same time.

“I call for a vote.” Percy said simply. “All in favor of Zeus’idea raise your hand.”

  
Zeus, Hera, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes and Hephaestus rose their hands.

  
'Hopefuly they did it out of fear.’ Percy thought before continuing.

“All against Zeus’idea.”

  
Percy, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Nemesis and Hestia hands rose.

“Looks like you're outvoted Zeus.” Percy smirked although he was a little shaken up, had Nemesis went with Zeus, who knows what would've happened.

  
“I think this meeting is over “ The god of the Underworld said before disappearing.

  
The Olympians disappeared one by one leaving only Percy and Poseidon together silent.

  
“Percy.” The sea god said.

  
“Poseidon.” the loyalty god replied.

  
“You know, that had Nemesis been irrational, she would've voted against you for dousing her” The older god stated.

  
“The only thing that was stopping her was knowing that you gods made a oath, never destroy powerful demigods, breaking that oath would have been disasterous.” The younger god replied.

  
Poseidon nodded and closed his eyes sighing before reopening them. “You're so different and yet you don't know it.”

  
“Maybe…” Percy said running a hand through his hair.

  
“We still have a good relationship... right?” Poseidon asked.

  
“I've put some thought into it... maybe we can restart… just no major physical contact, but next time however I am topping.” Percy smirked and disappeared in a blue flash leaving a dumb found Poseidon.

  
Poseidon thought for a minute before he registered what he said, but it was too late and he disappeared himself.

  
Unknown to Percy or Poseidon, a certain goddess was watching. She had startling grey eyes, honey blonde hair and tan skin. Unbeknownst to Percy and Artemis when they attacked Heracles. Annabeth was a goddess, the goddess of knowledge, fights, and architecture. Annabeth had been watching the meeting the whole time, she now knew if she wanted to defeat Percy, she would have to have Percy's child, and from what she just heard, she had the perfect blackmail. In a flash of grey Annabeth disappeared a plan already calculated in her brain.


End file.
